


Just a Loki and Bucky fanart

by stormbrite



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 09:36:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6074224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stormbrite/pseuds/stormbrite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A new chapter of 'as the world crashes ' by Dont_touch_the_phlebotinum comes out and I wanted to make something for it</p>
    </blockquote>





	Just a Loki and Bucky fanart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dont_touch_the_phlebotinum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dont_touch_the_phlebotinum/gifts).



> A new chapter of 'as the world crashes ' by Dont_touch_the_phlebotinum comes out and I wanted to make something for it

     

  
"Should I be worried about how good you are at this?"

Loki didn't answer. Instead he held up a wad of bills with a self-satisfied expression as he tossed the wallet aside. "Breakfast? My treat."

      


End file.
